


a not-so-blue christmas

by valgraces



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, bad language, but only a lil, but secular christmas though, leo says fuck once and it's not even out loud, oh yeah baby i did the mistletoe first kiss trope, travis clarifies this, valgrace, you bet i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valgraces/pseuds/valgraces
Summary: Jason's face pinks as he looks at something above them with great interest and shoves his hands deep into his pockets.Leo stares up at him, confused, and his eyes wander higher and higher, until...Oh.A sprig of mistletoe dangles from the ceiling, and Leo can feel his face warm as well.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	a not-so-blue christmas

Leo hadn't known that demigods celebrated Christmas until a week ago when Travis asked if he could host a party in Bunker 9. Leo had been surprised, but Travis clarified:

"Yeah, we like Christmas," he'd said, "but _secular._ " He'd stressed the 'secular' part - as if it wasn't obvious, with them being kids of pagan gods and all. Still, Travis did a pretty good job, Leo thinks, surveying the bunker. 

Leo spots multiple couples making out and frowns. Gross.

He's walking over to get a drink when he bumps into Jason and almost falls on his ass. Luckily, Jason steadies him, hands warm on Leo's shoulders. “Woah there, Valdez,” he teases. “Going somewhere?”

Leo grins up at his best friend. “No duh, Grace. I’m gonna go drown myself in shitty cider,” he says, jabbing a thumb at the drinks table, where the Stolls wink at him and wiggle a flask.“Wanna come with?” 

Jason’s eyes flick to the table in consideration, and he turns back to Leo, opening his mouth as if to say something. A while passes, though, and he doesn’t reply, leaving Leo standing there awkwardly. Jason's face pinks as he looks at something above them with great interest and shoves his hands deep into his pockets.

Leo stares up at him, confused, and his eyes wander higher and higher, until...

_Oh._

A sprig of mistletoe dangles from the ceiling, and Leo can feel his face warm as well. He can practically see the entire Hermes cabin snickering.

“Oh,” he says, out loud, and a tense silence fills the space between them.

Leeo breaks it first. “We don’t, um, have to. If you don’t want,” he mumbles, averting his gaze.

Jason ducks his head and flushes an even darker shade of red. He says something that’s lost to the noise of the crowd, and Leo frowns. “What?”

“I said,” Jason says, louder this time, “that I do.” He clears his throat awkwardly. “Want to kiss you, I mean.”

And that makes Leo freeze. Jason wants to _kiss him?_ _Since when?_ What the _fuck?_ He’s about to start panicking when he feels Jason’s hand brush his cheek, and he startles, looking at Jason with wide eyes. His best friend swallows hard - Leo can see his throat bob.

Jason’s hand moves to cup Leo’s jaw and Leo can feel every callous, every bump, every line on Jason’s palm. 

“May I?” he asks Leo softly, his blue eyes fixed onto Leo’s brown, and Leo nods. He's...breathless.

Slowly, Jason leans in, and Leo’s eyes shut as Jason’s lips meet his and _oh._

_Oh,_ because it’s exactly like Leo expected and also nothing like anything he could ever have imagined. He hesitates. Jason's mouth is warm and soft and it tastes a little minty. The kiss - it’s sweet and slow and full of longing, and Leo feels a tingle in the pit of his stomach and in an instant, there's a whole swarm of butterflies fluttering around his insides. 

Jason pulls away, and then all of a sudden ( _too soon,_ Leo thinks) it’s all over. He lifts a hand to his lips.

( _fuck,_ he thinks, because all he can think about is how he wants another)

Leo tries not to look too disappointed, smiling weakly up at Jason. “So,” he says. “That was...something.”

Jason’s eyes are really pretty post-kiss, Leo notices. Clear and bright and blue. 

_(electrifying,_ his head whispers)

Jason steps back and rubs the back of his neck nervously (letting go of Leo, who feels the absence with his whole body). His face is a brilliant, rosy red, and his eyes are pointed at his hands, the floor, the people behind Leo - anywhere but right in front of him, where Leo is. “I - sorry. I, um, probably shouldn’t have done that-“

“Jace.”

“I mean, it wasn’t bad, but I just-“

“Jason.” Leo cuts him off, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Jason stops, looking faintly embarrassed. “Yeah?”

“You’re fine," he reassures, and Jason exhales, relieved.

"Now shut up and kiss me again,” Leo says, and tilts his head up expectantly to look Jason in the eye.

Jason laughs, curling an arm around Leo’s waist. He pulls Leo close, and his fingers let off a few zaps of excitement as he obliges, kissing Leo deep and sound. Leo smiles, content, into Jason's lips, and hooks his hands behind Jason’s neck to tug him closer.

Somehow, he thinks, kissing his best friend is way sweeter the second time around.

(And it only gets better the third and fourth and fifth times around, too. Jason makes sure of that.)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i'm so sorry i wrote this in like. half an hour because i said "ah valgrace christmas fic! merry christmas from your benevolent valgrace deity" but then i fuckin PROCRASTINATED. so this isn't beta'ed but hey at least i used grammarly
> 
> ALSO I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FORMAT THINGS ON AO3 SO APOLOGIES I'M HAVING A CRISIS
> 
> find me on twitter @vaigraced


End file.
